


Petrichor

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, General, M/M, Wonshik makes it rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: Sanghyuk wonders if it's just coincidence, or the guy can really make it rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - hyukvi; rainy day. wrote about more rainy days instead of one.

(Turned into many rainy days)

Sanghyuk worked at a no name cafe at one of the busiest streets of the area— on the second floor with windows looking out at the street and a small green area on the roof. The place had good traffic, and business went well, though most of the customers were usually regulars.

One such was a man who had showed up on a rainy day. He was dressed in autumn, burnt colors like the trees outside, and completely drenched as water trickled down his face— Sanghyuk didn't really pay attention to him until it was around closing time and the man was the last customer, fast asleep in his booth. Wanting to go close up as soon as possible, Sanghyuk roused the stranger— his pea coat still damp, though his black hair had dried in the warmth of the cafe, and he smelled like the scent the soil gave out when it rained. The stranger blinked at Sanghyuk drowsily with his droopy eyes and stretched his arms with a groan. He had walked with a smile on his small lips, and he left Sanghyuk there to wonder if he was the only one to feel something shift.

The next time was probably more memorable for Sanghyuk, because that was when he was convinced that the guy was not like anyone else— for one, he sat outside on the roof in his coat, and didn't move from his seat even when the late autumn rain began to pour from the sky. Sanghyuk watched from the safety of inside as the man slid down in his chair and threw his head back before he had to return to his job.

The name - "Ravi" - the man gave at the cashier for his order was definitely not his real name, but that was the only thing Sanghyuk knew about him. And the fact that Ravi might have had a strange fixation with rain.

For the whole of winter, Ravi didn't turn up until the weather became warm enough for snow to turn into rain— the first time it rained on the next spring, Ravi arrived with it, drenched again, and detesting umbrellas. Sanghyuk's co-workers had taken up calling Ravi "the rain guy" because he seemed to only come when it was raining. It must have been a coincidence— a lot of other people sought a safe place from the rain in the cafe.

But Sanghyuk was too curious. Before he knew it, he looked forward to the days when the forecast would say rain, and he slowly began to build the courage to walk up to Ravi and talk to him— what he wanted to say, he didn't know, but curiosity was eating away at him, and he had already spent three seasons wondering what was so different about Ravi. He didn't want to miss his chance.

On a summer day during the dry season, Ravi arrived like the sudden shower that stormed over the city after weeks— thundering into the cafe as a chain of lightning escorted him inside. Sanghyuk prepared his drink diligently, making sure to be careful, but when it came to it, he chickened out, and let go of the cup the moment their fingers touched— a violent spark snapped into his fingers, as if he was struck by lightning, and Sanghyuk almost yelled in surprise. He jerked his arm away, shaking his hand.

"Sorry," Ravi apologized, and his voice thundered together with the sky. "It seems I’m all charged up today,” he chuckled.

Sanghyuk stared at the man, and his chest pulled him towards Ravi— his brain was screaming at him to say something, but he just couldn’t come up with anything.

He has spent so much time coming up with different scenarios— what would he say to Ravi? How would he say it? What expressions would he use?

“I—it’s okay,” Sanghyuk stuttered finally. “Do you like rains?” he blurted out suddenly, and he had half the mind to snap a hand over his mouth.

Ravi blinked at him curiously before he pulled his mouth into a wide smile. “Why’d you ask?” he asked amusedly.

Sanghyuk bit his lower lip. “Nothing, sorry, never mind,” he shook his head. “Enjoy your drink.”

He wanted the floor to open up below and swallow him up right that moment, because if Ravi did not leave in the next two seconds, Sanghyuk didn’t know how long he was going to be able to keep the blush off his cheeks.

“Are you going to be here today too?” Ravi asked.

“Um,” Sanghyuk reacted. “But it’s not going to rain tomorrow?”

A deep chuckle burst out of Ravi. “Why, do you want it to rain tomorrow?”

Sanghyuk thought for a moment, but then the entrance opened with another customer, and suddenly Sanghyuk clambered to reply before the customer could reach the counter.

“Yeah,” he nodded, and Ravi grinned as he left the café.

The next day, when the forecast said cloudless sky all day and over thirty degrees, it rained from morning much to everyone’s frustration. The sun only shined in Sanghyuk’s chest, and his smile turned radiant when Ravi arrived, though clouds began to roll over the sky of his heart when the man walked up to order looking haggard and worn out for some reason.

Sanghyuk wanted to ask him if he was okay, but he could only smile at Ravi when he handed over his drink, noting that the name written on the cup was different— _Wonshik_.

Opportunity arose when Sanghyuk’s break rolled over and Ravi— Wonshik was still at his table, drinking his third different cup since first arriving.

“Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asked quietly as he slid into the booth. Wonshik’s wide eyes turned soft after a moment.

“Yeah,” he nodded with a small smile. “It’s just tedious making it rain when it’s not supposed to.”

Sanghyuk blinked at him in surprise, weighing whether to amuse Wonshik and play along or if the man was dead serious.

“Can you make it stop, too?” Sanghyuk asked curiously. He didn’t know why he was indulging the other in, even against all the proof— it was impossible for a human to make it rain.

Wonshik turned his head towards the window, and Sanghyuk mirrored him after two seconds.

If Sanghyuk was drinking the moment he looked out, he would have spat everything out, but instead he jerked his head back towards the man who was looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Do you do rain dances too?” Sanghyuk laughed, and Wonshik ducked his head bashfully. Apart from the freaky news that for some reason Wonshik could control the weather, Sanghyuk didn’t mind if he could meet up with Wonshik more after this.


End file.
